1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including a process of forming a thin film on a substrate, a substrate processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
With miniaturization of transistors, a thin film, such as an insulating film, constituting sidewall spacers (SWS) of a gate electrode, has been increasingly required to be formed at a low temperature and have a lower dielectric constant and a higher tolerance to hydrogen fluoride (HF). Therefore, adopting a boron carbon nitride (BCN) film or a boron nitride (BN) film as the insulating film has been considered.